gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA London
] Although Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 was treated as an expansion for the first game (Grand Theft Auto 1), the soundtrack is completely different. Here, once more Rockstar puts radio stations that the player can listen when driving a vehicle, in addition to a police radio station. It is worth noting that the subsequent expansion, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 uses this same soundtrack (even though all the songs would be anachronistic, given the years they were released). In order to capture the essence of London in the late '60s, and give the feeling of the British crime scene from the period, Rockstar decided to license music from the era. This would be the first use of licensed songs in the game series, a feature that would become recurrent in subsequent games. So, this soundtrack uses a combination of early reggae and Italian pop, beat, soul and jazz from film scores of the period. In addition to these licensed tracks, Rockstar again created some original songs, these also fit in the era depicted. Running time for all the stations in GTA London is very short, even shorter than the GTA 1 standards, they play only 1 or 2 songs (Westminster Wireless being the sole exception, playing 3 instead). In fact all the 12 stations rank among the shortest stations in the game series. The radio stations that the player can listen in GTA London are as follows: * Bush Sounds: Reggae * Heavy Heavy Monster Sound: Reggae, Ska * Blow Upradio: Beat * Kaleidoscope: Pop, Beat * Sound of Soho: Jazz * Radio Penelope: Pop, Soul * Radio Andorra: Pop, Beat * Westminster Wireless: Soul, Jazz * Radio 7: Beat, Funk * GTA Pomp: Classical * GTA Spy Theme: Jazz * Austin Allegro Chase: Funk Radio stations :For the original songs the year of release is that of GTA London: 1999. :Authors of the original songs, at the side, in superscript. Bush Sounds Bush Sounds plays reggae by . "Dollar in the Teeth" was released as part of the of "Return of Django", reflecting its presence alongside "Return of Django" in the station. * The Upsetters - " " (1969) * The Upsetters - "Dollar in the Teeth" (1969) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Bush Sounds Full radio Heavy Heavy Monster Sound Heavy Heavy Monster Sound plays reggae and ska. Unlike Bush Sounds, it features two varied bands as opposed to centering around one. The bands are seminal skinhead acts. * - " " (1969) * - "Skinhead Moonstomp" (1969) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Heavy Heavy Monster Sounds Full radio Blow Upradio Blow Upradio plays beat. This station is notable because, at a running time of only 1 minute and 55 seconds, it is effectively the shortest radio station in the entire GTA series. "Beat Fuga Shake" is taken from the soundtrack for the 1967 Italian film " " (also known as "Tiffany Memorandum"). * - "Beat Fuga Shake" (1967) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Blow Up Radio Full radio Kaleidoscope Kaleidoscope plays pop and beat. The tracks are taken from the 1967 Italian film " " (also known as "Your Turn to Die"). * & - "Hot Camera Shake" (1967) * Francesco de Masi & Alessandro Alessandroni - "L'Uomo Che Saprà" (1967) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Kaleidoscope Full radio Sound of Soho Sound of Soho plays jazz. "Tema di Londra M. 1" is taken from the soundtrack for the 1967 Italian film " " (also known as "Master Stroke"), while "Latin Quarter" is taken from the soundtrack of the 1969 Italian film " " (also known as "One on Top of the Other"). * Francesco De Masi & Alessandro Alessandroni - "Tema di Londra M. 1" (1967) * Riz Ortolani - "Latin Quarter" (1969) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Out On Beat Full radio Radio Penelope Radio Penelope is hosted by Doctor Peter Pants-On, the only named DJ in GTA London. The station plays pop and soul. "The Roaring Twenties" is taken from the soundtrack of "Una sull'altra", while "Teresa L'Illusa" is taken from the soundtrack of the 1973 Italian film " " (also known as "Teresa the Thief"). * Riz Ortolani - "The Roaring 20's" (1969) * Riz Ortolani - "Teresa L'Illusa" (1973) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Primary Performance Full radio Radio Andorra Radio Andorra plays pop and beat. The tracks are taken from the soundtrack for "Il mistero dell'ombra". * Riz Ortolani - "Tiffany Sequence M. 8" (1967) * Riz Ortolani - "Tiffany Sequence M. 22" (1967) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Radio Endora Full radio Westminster Wireless Westminster Wireless plays soul and jazz. The tracks are taken from the soundtrack for the 1969 Italian film " " (also known as "Devil in the Flesh"). Its DJ states that the station broadcasts on 666, on the medium wave. * & - "Le Malizie Di Venere - Seq. 3" (1969) (game's title track, also plays during the credits) * Piero Umiliani & Gian Franco Reverberi - "Le Malizie Di Venere - Seq. 4" (1969) * Piero Umiliani & Gian Franco Reverberi - "Le Malizie Di Venere - Seq. 6" (1969) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Westminster Wireless Full radio Radio 7 Radio 7 plays beat and funk. * Rockstar Games - "Saturday Nite at Dirty McNasty's" (Chris Sears, Jim Browski, Dr.Gilo Allen, Duncan "limpdick" Scott) * Rockstar Games - "BOOK 'EM (Murder One)" (Chris Sears, Jim Browski, Dr.Gilo Allen, Duncan "limpdick" Scott) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Day of Hell Full radio GTA Pomp GTA Pomp plays classical. * Rockstar Games - "GTA Pomp" (Charlie Clarke, JL, Sarah Daly, Paul Powell) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Classical FM Full radio GTA Spy Theme GTA Spy Theme plays jazz. * Rockstar Games - "Spy Theme" (Charlie Clarke, JL, Sarah Daly, Paul Powell) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Groovy Beats Full radio Austin Allegro Chase Austin Allegro Chase plays funk. * Rockstar Games - "Austin Allegro Chase" (Chris Sears, Jim Browski, Dr.Gilo Allen, Duncan "limpdick" Scott) File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - Funktastic Full radio Video File:GTA London (1961 & 1969) - All radio stations (Rev. 1) Trivia * The number of new songs in this soundtrack is 21. * The year with the most licensed songs is 1969, with 9 songs. * GTA London is notable for having the shortest radio station in the entire GTA series: Blow Upradio, which has a running length of only 1 minute and 55 seconds. ** All the 12 GTA London radios rank among the shortest in the series, The Fergus Buckner Show FM from GTA 1 is the only among the shortest that is from another game. * First use of licensed music in the game series, a feature that would become recurrent. ** As Rockstar was still a small company at the time (1999), it can be understandable that they could only afford to buy the licenses of just a few early reggae songs and obscure Italian film soundtracks, instead of more widely known songs and in a huge quantity, like they eventually did starting with GTA Vice City. * Both GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 use the same soundtrack. ** Which renders its use in GTA London 1961 anachronistic as the earliest songs are from 1967. * The only anachronistic song in both games given their settings is 's "Teresa l'illusa" (1973). * Only 1 DJ named: Doctor Peter Pants-On. *First use in the GTA series of an original police radio track: Rockstar created a police track for this game with appropiate British accents and references to locations in London. In contrast, GTA 1, GTA 2, and GTA III use a generic police track used in countless films, series and games ("5 George K, number 30 Broad street" is said) with American accents. Original police tracks wouldn't be repeated until GTA Vice City. See Also *Radio Stations in GTA 1 *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas *Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars *Radio Stations in GTA V Navigation Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA London 1969